Young Love
by Queene Rose
Summary: Lucy is the new girl of fairy tail academy. but the day before she meet natsu. what will happend wend Lucy find out that Natsu studies is the same school as her? will the two of them start falling in love? what will her two brother do wend they find out lucy feeling toward natsu?


It was 6 p.m.

I girl with blond her know as Lucy was walking in the street. She was holding in her arms some stuff that she buy in the neighborhood store. Suddenly someone grab her by her arm and pull her to an alley. She drop her purchase and got thrown to the floor. She was about to stand up but a man got on top of her and hold both of her arms tightly on the ground. The man start kissing her on her neck and she start kicking the man but he didn't stop.

"No! Stop it! Stop it! Someone help me!" she start to cry.

"Shut up" he punch the girl on her face. "Now be a good girl and let start having fun.

"someone... please...help me..."Lucy say while trying to stop the man.

"Oi! Stop that!" Suddenly a guy with pink hair come running toward them and punch the guy really hard making him crash onto the wall. He stand in front of Lucy and glare at the man. "If you want to live, then get out of here"

The man stand up slowly and quickly run away from him. The man with pick hair look at the blond hair. Then he fall into his knees and offers his hand. "Did he do anything to you?"

Lucy shyly took his hand "N-no..."the man her her stand up and she smile shyly at him. "thank you"

The guy look at her left cheek and frown "Don't lie to me" he then cares her cheek. "He hurt you"

Lucy flinch but didn't pull his hand away. "yeah, but at list he didn't do anything else" She the pick up her grocery and look at him. "How can I repay you?"

"You dont need to repay me. I just did what any other person would do wend they see a girl in trouble." the guy say but his stomach start to grumble. The guy eyes wide and blush madly.

Lucy giggles at him "How about i buy you something to eat?"

He smile big at her "Really? you would buy me something?"

"Sure! you just save me from him, so it's the list i could do" she say while starting to walk away. "Now let get you something to eat"

He catch up with her and took her grocery. "Since your buying me food then let me atlist help you caring this"

Lucy Blush madly and whisper "thank you"

"By the way im Natsu whats your name?" Ask Natsu.

"Oh! my name is Lucy, its nice to finally meet you" Lucy giggles at him.

Natsu laugh at her "Yeah! its nice meeting you to Luigi"

"Its Lucy..." she say while looking at him annoy.

"Ops! sorry Lucy" he say while while scratching his neck.

"Hey do you want hamburger?" ask Lucy.

"Sure! I love Hamburger"Say Natsu.

"Great! i know a place that makes the best hamburgers in all fiora" Lucy say

10 minutes later

Lucy buy Natsu a hamburger and she buy for herself a hot dog. They sit on a table that was close to the window.

"HM! you where right they make the best hamburger in all fiora!" Natsu say while eating his hambergur happily.

Lucy stare at him giving him her sweetest smile "Im glad you like it Natsu"

Natsu notice her smile and blush madly, but he hide it with his hamburger. "Can I call you Luce?"

Lucy blush a little "Sure you can Natsu" She finish her hot dog. "Well it's late so I better get going. Bye Natsu and it was nice meeting you"she grab her bag and start walking away.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu yell while waving at her.

She giggles and and wave a 'good bye' to him and walk out of the store.

30 Minute later.

Lucy open the door and walk inside her house. She took off her shoes and put the bag on the table.

"Im Back!"she yell.

Suddenly a blond with long spiky hair and blue eyes run into the living room. "Did you buy it?" he is sting, lucy 2 big brother. he is older than her for like 1 year.

Lucy open her bag and grab a sinnamon and trow the food at him. "Yeah I did stingy-ni"

"Hey don't just trow it at me." he catch it and start eating it.

Then a guy came out of the living room and look at her face. "What happened to you?"he is Laxus. the oldest of her brothers.

"what do you laxus-ni?" say Lucy while forcing a smile.

"Don't force a smile at me and just tell me why is your cheek hurt?" say Laxus with a angry look on his face.

Sting look at her cheek and froze "Who is the asshole that hurt my little sister?"

"Some dude in a alley but don't worry he got what he deserves" Lucy say while picking her magazine.

"What do you mean?"ask Laxus.

"A guy hurt him while saving me from him, so its okay." say lucy while taking the stairs. "Im going to take a bath"

"Hai..."say sting while sitting in the sofa in the living room.

"oh! where aunty?"ask lucy

"she is still walking over time."Say laxus.

"Oh okay" say Lucy.

"Blondie remember that tomorrow is your first day at our school so you better get your stuff ready for tomorrow."say Laxus while walking to his room.

"Your blond too" She then close the door and lock it.


End file.
